The Way Back Home
by dgraymanfan 200
Summary: Rewriting! A little of an AU, takes place before the fourth book of Eragon. After being tortured Legolas dies and his soul goes to the undying land,later the Valar allows Legolas to return to earth, but what happens when Legolas wakes up in Alagaesia. Chapter 1 is not mine details inside; and I'm looking for a beta reader anyone want to help? "
1. Chapter 1

** This chapter is not mine it is Lady Secor work he/she has let me use it to start my own Lord of the Rings Story only these words in BOLD lettering are mine everything else is Lady Secor. Lady Secor has another part to this chapter called Seeking Retribution please going to his/her profile later and read it :). I hope you enjoy. ****

* * *

**

**Tortured**

**WARNING!: This story contains violent torture! Hence the "M" rating! If this is not your type of story, turn back now! **

A/N: This is just a short pointless one shot that came to me one night after having consumed entirely too much wine. I woke in the morning to find a new icon on my desktop to something labeled "Weird Fanfic". I opened it dreading what I might find, but discovered that it actually wasn't too bad. This story has no real explanation of why my characters are where they are, but if I get enough feedback I may create a story around it. This isn't perfect cannon-wise and my characterizations may be a little off, but bear with me or do not read. I would love feedback concerning this rather violent and odd piece so please read and review. To those of you wondering why I am not updating "Immortal Forever", well... this just sort of popped out and I had to post it. So... here we go!

As his senses returned to him, Legolas realized two things. They were both very important things. The first was that he was securely bound and the second was that he had been drugged. He came to this conclusion because his vision was blurred and his senses were severely dulled. Legolas was nauseous and felt as if he might be sick at any moment. Legolas suddenly remembered where he was as a rather large and vicious Orc punched him hard in his face. Legolas glared at the Orc with blood spilling from the corner of his mouth and it glared back for a moment before turning away. It walked to one of its comrades and grabbed a whip.

Now it should be said that Legolas was secured to a large post with his hands above his head. His feet were tied together then tied to the post and his hands were tied together then looped onto a secure hook so that his feet were several inches off of the ground. The Orc sneered at Legolas and put several deep, bleeding lashes across the bare skin of his shirtless torso. He managed to not cry out, but only just barely. The brutal lashing went on for at least ten minutes. When the Orc finally stopped whipping Legolas, he handed the bloody whip off to one of his subordinates, and then returned his attention to the Elf in front of him.

"Now you _**will **_tell me where the other creature you were traveling with was or I will cause you pain you never even imagined existed in the very worst of your nightmares, elf. I will hurt you in ways you never thought possible. Now, tell me who and where he is," said the Orc leader to the restrained elf in front of him.

"I cannot tell you what I do not know," Legolas said groggily, "I have no idea whom it is you are referring to. I was traveling alone. You know, by myself. No one else with me. Just me."

The Orc punched him hard in the solar plexus and Legolas felt it as the wind was knocked out of him, "You lie, elf. You do not even lie well. You will die unless you tell me what it is I wish to know," the Orc sneered.

"I will tell you nothing," Legolas said to the Orc. His vision was blurred and he felt exceptionally strange. Legolas was sure that he had been drugged. The Orc laughed at the wounded elf's last statement.

"You will tell me _**AND **_you will die and there is nothing you can do to stop this," The creature said as he drew his dagger from a sheath on his belt. Legolas could see the blade clearly and it was filthy. The villain twirled it around a bit in front of the elf's face to get the maximum scare factor before speaking once more, "This is your last chance to tell me what I want to know, elf, before you start down a road of pain, misery, and, eventually,.. death."

Legolas had heard what the Orc said but took a deep, calming breath before speaking. When he did speak his tone was sure and his voice was steady as he addressed his captor, "I will tell you _**nothing**_!" Legolas hissed at the beast. It smirked in a rather evil fashion before lodging the blade it had been holding in its hand into Legolas' shoulder, more into the chest. The wound was near to his heart. Legolas gasped, but other than that found himself unable to breathe. The pain was agonizingly relentless. It was so painful that Legolas very nearly lost consciousness over it. As he struggled to breathe, Legolas felt blood trickling down his chest and torso from his wounds. The loss of blood was weakening him badly. Though it did not matter as he couldn't fight them anyway, tied as he was. Without warning, the Orc twisted the blade eliciting a small, tortured yell from the elf. The twisted beast smiled and wrenched the blade from the fair elf's chest.

"I will not kill you, elf. I shall wait for our master, what you call a Ring Wraith, to arrive. He will get you to talk. Until then though, we get to play with you. I am going to make you wish that your whore of a mother never met your coward of a father. You will beg for death before the end and I will be there to see you broken, elf. I swear I will see you broken or dead," the Orc said.

"Keep your oaths, for they mean naught. You cannot fulfill those oaths if you are dead and I intend to see you that way if 'tis the very last thing that I do in this good world, spawn of evil," Legolas spat angrily. His blood cascaded to the floor and the elf could feel the burn of poisons in the wound. Legolas knew his hours were numbered and that they were not many. He felt his breathing become shallow and his heart rate become much faster than usual. Very much against his will, Legolas was becoming extremely drowsy. The elf realized that his body had betrayed him and gone into shock. That was the last coherent thought that Legolas had for a while. Then he slipped into the painless void of unconsciousness.

Aragorn watched from the brush surrounding the Orc camp as his elven friend bravely defied his captors. It cost him though. Aragorn was forced to watch helplessly as Legolas was tortured to unconsciousness. As much as Aragorn wanted to help his friend, he knew that if he charged in now his friend would just have someone to die next to. He had to wait for the cover of daylight when the creatures slept and try to sneak the elf away from the camp. They could not afford a confrontation. They would not win. That was why they had split up and tried to escape these Orcs in the first place. When Legolas did not meet back up with him at the appointed place and time, Aragorn knew something was wrong. He had immediately gone in search of his elven companion. When he had stealthily made his way up to the edge of the camp, Aragorn was praying to the Valar that Legolas was not there, but alas! The elf was indeed among the foul Orcs and he was hurt.

The blood that Aragorn saw trickling from his best friend's wounds enraged him. He wanted so badly to kill every last one of the creatures that had dared hurt Legolas. It did not help the man's mood that he had clearly heard what they were questioning the elf about. Legolas was being tortured because he would not tell the foul Orcs about him. It tore at Aragorn's heart knowing that he was the cause of Legolas' pain. Aragorn sat there silently praying that daylight came early this morning and that the Orcs would bed down without delay. They could not afford for the Ring Wraith to arrive before they escaped. He watched the rise and fall of Legolas' chest as he hoped that dawn wouldn't be too late for his elven friend. Not long after Legolas had lost consciousness, the Orcs once again approached him. Aragorn shuddered, knowing what was in store for the elf.

Legolas woke abruptly when he was doused with a bucket of icy cold water. The first sound Legolas heard was the sound of the Orcs' gravelly laughter. He opened his eyes and tried to focus them, but his vision was blurry at best. The elf remained quiet and motionless as the pain of his injuries assaulted him suddenly. Legolas found himself wishing for the painless relief of unconsciousness. He watched the Orcs waiting to see what they were going to do. That is when the unfortunate elf saw the Orc leader. He was over near the fire holding something deep within the blazing hot coals. Legolas had a pretty good idea of what was coming next and though he did not show it, he was suddenly very nervous. Though the Orc captain could not see it, he could feel the fear emanating from the elf. He smirked evilly and removed his tool from the fire. It was an evil looking brand that this clan of Orcs used to brand their Wargs. When the Orc leader was in front of Legolas he stopped. Still wearing that sneer upon its face, the creature began to speak.

"Ready to talk yet, elf?" it asked.

"Never," was all Legolas could get out before the red hot brand was pressed to the bare skin of his chest directly in the center. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth in effort not to give the Orcs the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. After what seemed to Legolas like an eternity, the burning metal was removed from his chest. The elf took a few breaths before opening his eyes. They met with the blood red ones of his captor's. Legolas' gaze unnerved the beast and it was forced to look away from the deep, angry blue eyes.

"You are either extremely stupid or very loyal, elf. I lean toward stupid. It matters not though, for it is all in vain. You will give my master the information he needs and then you will be killed. You can tell me now and ensure yourself a swift death, or you can hold out. I can tell you that our master will get what he wants regardless and you will suffer slowly. His methods of extracting information are far more unpleasant than mine. When he is done with you, I will seem friendly, soft even," the Orc leered, "You are doomed, elf. There is no escape but death for you. Only death will end your pain and suffering now."

"If you had any... intelligence whatsoever... you would be praying... to whatever higher power... that you worship... that I never get free," Legolas said in between ragged breaths as he glared daggers at the creature, "because I would... revel in slowly... killing you, Orc." Legolas' chest hurt badly. The part that bothered him worst was that if by some miracle of the Valar he lived through this, he would carry that brand forever. Burns that were that bad were one of the only scars that would not fade into nothingness on an elf. Most scars faded to the point where they were no longer visible, but bad burns and Morgul wounds were different. Those scars remained marring their otherwise flawless bodies for all of the ages. Being branded like a Warg had really hurt both physically and mentally. His pride and moral were badly damaged and Legolas was furious beyond reason at the Orcs cruel treatment. The elf had meant what he said. If Legolas could have gotten free at that moment he would have done his very best to kill every Orc that was in that encampment, escape be damned. The Orcs laughed a bit before moving on to their next evil method of information extraction.

The Orc leader instructed his subordinates to prepare his next method of torture. Two Orcs came forward. One had a rope in his hands and the other carried several rock weights with holes through their centers. Each rock weighed about two pounds. The rope was looped around Legolas' throat and both ends were held behind him by the Orc.

"Now, elf, we are going to play a little game. The rules are simple. I will ask you a question and if I do not get the answer I want then one of those rocks will be added to the rope around your neck. Too many rocks and you'll slowly suffocate," the Orc captain sneered as if they were playing mere children's party games. Legolas glared at the Orc furiously as it asked the question again, "Who is your friend and where is he?"

"Can you not hear? Have I not been clear enough in saying that I will tell you nothing? How many times must I repeat myself?" Legolas asked the stupid beast defiantly. The Orc growled and drew its wicked sword forth from its sheath. In one swift move it had smashed the elf across the temple with the hilt of the weapon. The Orc watched as his captive's head snapped to the side and blood began to pour down the side of his face from a nasty gash just over his left eyebrow. The blow had dazed Legolas and it took him a moment before he raised his barely focused eyes to once again meet with those of his captor.

"I want you to scream it until your answer changes into the one I want to hear. And you will, elf. You will," the Orc said as he motioned to his minion to add a weight to the ropes. As soon as this was done, Legolas could feel the effect in the tension on the rope around his throat. He found it difficult to breathe, but he was still able to do so. A few minutes and two rocks later, Legolas could barely draw enough breath to stay aware. The rope was digging into the soft, unprotected flesh of his neck and the lack of oxygen was making him lightheaded. Legolas was struggling against the ropes holding him, but to no avail. He could not get free and, therefore, could not breathe. Another rock was added and this was too much. Just as Legolas began to black out, the weight was removed from his airway. He gasped in a breath of much needed air, but this only sent him into a fit of coughing. The Orcs laughed as the elf hung limply in his bonds panting heavily, "Well, well, well... you are a difficult one," the Orc said through his laughter as he walked away from his prisoner, "I guess we'll just have to try something else."

A few moments later the leader returned with a wooden club covered in sharp spikes about half an inch long. The beast brandished it theatrically, "We shall try something a bit more traditional. Let's see how long you can remain quiet while I am thrashing you with this, elf. I'll wager I have you screaming for mercy and telling me anything I wish to know within five minutes of starting in on you."

"I wouldn't wager too much on that," Legolas said looking fierce and valiant despite the blood dripping from his wounds, "You can kill me, but you will not break me. If I am to die I will do so with my honor and dignity in tact."

The Orc smirked darkly, "Your defiance will only make the moment when you finally break all the more pleasurable. Remember to scream nice and loudly for me, elf."

Without further hesitation the beast swung the club directly at the elf's side. The brutal weapon slammed into Legolas' ribcage. Aragorn could hear the cracking sound as the elf's ribs snapped under the vicious blow. Agony erupted in the right side of Legolas' chest and he gasped. The club wielding Orc halted for only a moment before Legolas felt the club hit his left shin with bone shattering force. Once again, the sound of breaking bone filled the encampment. Aragorn grimaced and looked away in disgust and horror. Listening to the Orcs break his elven friend's bones one by one was making him ill. The Ranger looked back toward his friend just in time to see the club connect with Legolas' thigh. It was the same leg and this bone reacted no differently than the previous one had. With a loud 'snap' it broke. Legolas groaned a little, but that wasn't enough for the sadistic creature torturing him. It smiled and aimed for the elf's knee. The only reaction Legolas had time for before the club struck again was a small gasp of fear. This time, Legolas loudly cried out. It felt as though his leg were burning from the immense pain. Legolas tried to calm his ragged breathing and hide his fear. Letting them see him scared would do nothing but give them satisfaction. Legolas knew that he needed to not only hide his fear, but to master it. He knew that he could not give in to it. If he gave in to his fears of what they would do, he would tell them of Aragorn. Legolas knew that he would not likely live through this and he would be damned if the last thing he ever did was betray his friend. No, better to master his fears and die loyal and true to himself and his friend. So this is what Legolas struggled to do before the Orcs continued their torture.

The Orc leader stared at Legolas with an evil, malicious gleam in its eyes, "If I remember correctly, you were armed with a long bow when you were captured. That means that you are an archer," it said with a disturbing smile. He turned to one of the other Orcs, "Cut it down. Do not bind it again, but two of you will keep a firm hold on it once it is free of its ropes."

The ropes around Legolas' feet were cut first. Then the ropes around his hands suspending him above the ground were severed, causing the badly weakened elf to fall unceremoniously to the hard ground below. Legolas let out a sharp cry as his battered, broken body collided with the dirt. He tried to rise, but if his injuries had not stopped him, the Orcs responsible for holding him would have. At a motion from their leader the Orcs holding Legolas stepped back. The elf had managed to shakily force himself up onto his hands and the one knee that would support him. The cruel beast grinned with glee as it swung its club toward the unsuspecting elf's right shoulder and upper arm. The club connected with its target with a loud 'crunch' as the elf's shoulder, collar bone, and upper arm were devastatingly shattered. This caused Legolas to collapse back to the ground face first. Before he could even react to the pain, Legolas was hauled up and dragged over to a fallen log. He struggled and fought with all of his remaining strength as his already damaged right arm was held across the surface of the log. As soon as it was upon the log, the club came down across the hand, wrist, and fore-arm of the elf. The heart wrenching cry that came from the elf was only half caused by physical pain. Those last two blows had practically ensured that Legolas would never fire his bow again. He could feel that the bones in his hand and wrist were shattered beyond repair and his shoulder was badly damaged as well. The elf knew his knee was also likely ruined beyond the skills of even the most talented healer. Legolas hazily realized that even if he did live through this, he would have a debilitating limp and his right arm would be near to useless. He had just ceased being a warrior and he knew it. Even if he lived, Legolas' life as he had known it was over.

The Orcs let the heartbroken elf collapse to the ground. Legolas was too weak and in too much pain to even try to move. He just lay where he had fallen with his own blood pooling around him. Besides the broken bones, the club's spikes had caused numerous small, jagged stab wounds where it had struck and blood now freely flowed from these wounds. The leader stood over the barely conscious elf and smirked. It turned to one of the other Orcs, "I want a guard watching it at all times while we sleep this day. You need not bind it, for it is too weak to escape and too badly injured to do more than attempt to crawl away even if it did regain its strength. Tomorrow we shall finish breaking the elf, but now we will sleep through the dread daylight. You will take first watch. Wake one of the other scum in three hours and have it take over," the leader instructed before going to its sleeping spot. The Orc ordered to guard Legolas left the elf where he lie and settled against a tree to watch.

Aragorn watched from his concealed spot as the Orcs hunkered down to sleep. Daylight was only minutes away. The Ranger saw how tired the Orc guarding his friend looked and silently prayed to the Valar that it would fall asleep on duty. About half an hour later, the human's prayers were answered and the creature was snoring loudly. Aragorn crept forward as quietly as was humanly possible. Soon he was crouched over an unconscious Legolas. Aragorn had watched as the Orcs had hurt his friend, but to see how bad his injuries were up close was horrifying. Aragorn nearly wept. Legolas did not stir as the Ranger carefully picked him up and carried him away from the encampment. They should be able to make it back to Rivendell before nightfall. They would be safe within the walls of the elven stronghold before the Orcs even woke from their slumber.

When the Orcs woke that evening to find their prisoner gone, there was a commotion. When the leader finally got his band of beasts calmed down, he spoke, "It matters very little that the elf escaped. He wasn't really all that important anyway. Our master was never interested in him. I was simply curious about his companion and enjoyed tormenting him. The elf will not live long even if he reaches his people. There was a strong poison on the spikes of my club that will finish his already weakened body swiftly. It would kill him within the week even if he were in top form. In his current state, I'll wager he is dead within two days at the most."

Aragorn had reached Rivendell by dusk that evening. Elrond and the twins had ushered them up to the healing wing where Legolas was gently laid upon a bed. The moment he was laid on the bed, Legolas' eyes opened. He was shaking and his breathing was uneven and shallow. It was clear that he was in immense pain even though he tried to hide it. Legolas saw the blurry image of Lord Elrond hovering over him. He cursed the fact that his eyesight was still irritatingly blurry. Legolas instinctively tried to sit up, but was firmly, but gently, held down by the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, one on either side of him. He could faintly hear them speaking, but he could not make out what they were saying. Legolas felt himself being lifted to sit up a bit by someone and vaguely noticed as someone else poured a bitter liquid in his mouth. Legolas sluggishly realized that Elrond was only trying to help and swallowed the awful tasting draught. He was lowered back to the pillows and within moments, Legolas felt himself sinking into a drug induced sleep. He did not fight it and was soon deeply unconscious.

When Legolas had come to in Rivendell, Elrond had tried to talk to him, but it was soon apparent to the elder elf that Legolas was not really aware. He had looked to the twins to help and they had obliged by flanking the injured elf, "We need to treat these wounds and set these bones as best as we can if he is to have any chance at all. We need to check for poisons and internal injuries as well. We need him to be asleep for this so we'll have to give him a powerful sleeping draught. Speaking of which, Elladan, did you give Aragorn the 'special sleeping tea'?" the elf lord asked his eldest.

"Yes, ada. That is why he is not in here to see this. I think it would hurt him almost as much to be conscious for this as it would Legolas," Elladan replied sadly.

"I fear I agree. That is why I requested you give it to him. Elrohir, please sit Legolas up a bit for me," Elrond said. Once the injured elf had been given the draught he was soon asleep and the elf lord began his examination. What he found was not good. The young prince's injuries were extensive. Beyond the obvious injuries it was found that Legolas had several internal injuries including a punctured lung and widespread internal bleeding. He had a severe concussion and his left leg and right arm would be permanently maimed by the damage done. Elrond's heart nearly broke to see the ugly brand mark on Legolas' chest. Even with all of those injuries there was a good chance that Legolas would live. He would likely sail to Valinor to be restored to his unmaimed form, but he would live. Then Elrond noticed something that stopped his heart as he looked more closely at the small puncture wounds around the breaks in the bones. The elf lord had been informed by Aragorn what they were caused by on the way from the courtyard. Now as he looked at them, he found the crucial knowledge that Aragorn had been deprived. Every one of the wounds had poison in it. The worst part was that when the ancient elf lord looked at a small blood sample from the poisoned wound, he knew exactly what poison it was. That was when Elrond smashed the vial he was holding and closed his eyes in despair and defeat. It was a deadly mixture of hemlock, Orc blood, and belladonna. There was no known antidote. It was now a certainty that Legolas would die. Elrond knew he had to inform his sons, for Legolas did not have long.

Elrond had told all three of his sons. All were friends with the Mirkwood prince and now sat in chairs by his bedside with Elrond. It was not long before those beautiful blue eyes opened wearily. By now the poison was taking its toll. Legolas was feverish and was drenched in sweat, but was shivering. Though Elrond had set the bones and bound all the injuries, Legolas was still in a lot of pain. He was having trouble breathing as the blood continued to fill his punctured lung. Legolas already knew what the others still didn't want to believe. He was dying. His time was very short now. Elrond spoke suddenly, luring Legolas from his foggy musings.

"I am certain you know already, Legolas, but I feel compelled to tell you that... well you have been poisoned with something that has no anecdote. You will.. die," the elf lord said as gently as possible, looking completely sorrowful that he could not help.

"I.. know. Have.. for a .. while.. now," Legolas said breathlessly.

"I can give you something to dull the pain so you will be comfortable until then," Elrond offered.

"No. I.. wish.. to be.. aware.. and.. not.. drugged.. for my.. last.. moments. Hannon.. le," (thank you) Legolas replied.

After less than an hour and not nearly enough time for all the things that had been left unsaid, Legolas felt his heart rate slowing and his breath hitching within his throat. He struggled against the feeling of drowning as his lung filled with blood. Apparently the poison wouldn't even have time to kill him. He would drown in his own blood. 'Lovely,' Legolas thought sarcastically. He managed to gather enough air to say one final farewell to his friends then found himself unable to get more as he choked on blood. Legolas' hands clutched the sheets tightly as his body spasmed in its fight for air. After what seemed like an eternity of suffocating, a numbing darkness began to creep into the edges of his consciousness. Everything and everyone became distant and hazy as Legolas felt his pain suddenly fade from him. Then everything went black for a long while.

When Legolas next came to, he was standing in the entryway of a strange, unfamiliar hall. He looked around puzzled until he heard a loud rich voice behind him and turned.

"Welcome, young Thranduilion, to my halls. I am Mandos, Lord of these halls and keeper of the souls of dead elves," the Valar said to the solemn looking elf. Legolas sighed and shook his head.

"This should not have happened. I am not supposed to be here yet. There was much that I was yet meant to do," Legolas said regretfully.

"I fear you are right, Legolas Thranduilion. I fear you are right," Mandos said with a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I gone back through my chapters and fixed the mistakes I saw, by the way has anyone read Seeking Retribution by Lady Secor yet.**

Legolas had been dead for weeks to his family, yet to him, it felt like it had been years. Legolas wasn't aware of their actions, but Lord Elrond, Aragorn, and the twins had a funeral in honor of him. They had mourned as they had cleaned the blood from their friend and put clean clothes upon the cold body and sent it back to Mirkwood to have a proper burial.

Then all three sat down and silently stared at the floor. There were no words for expressing the overwhelming grief that came from watching a friend breathe their last, so no one even tried to speak. Tears of loss slipped down their cheeks as sorrow marred their usually happy faces. Yet even as they mourned, something miraculous was happening in Valinor that would greatly affect the world very soon.

Mandos looked down at the silent frowning elf before him, "I have spoken with Manwe and the other Valar and we have come to a conclusion about your fate, Thranduilion."

Legolas looked expectantly at Lord Mandos, but the Valar didn't say anything for a few moments. Soon Legolas' impatience in this matter got the best of him and he spoke, "I mean not to be impudent, my Lord, but can you tell me what that decision might be?"

"We are going to send you back. You were right when you said that there were things that you were yet meant to do," said Mandos.

Legolas looked up to speak, but he didn't get a chance to before the Valar continued, "No, Legolas you will not be told what you are meant to do. Your destiny is your own to discover, not for me to explain young elf. Hear my final warning Legolas Thranduilion! If you enter my halls again, I will not send you back and the course of history will be changed because of it. Now go!" the Valar said in a loud booming voice. Legolas suddenly saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

Then gradually, he began to hear quiet noises he couldn't tell what they were, but then the darkness started to lighten and then he could tell the noises was voices, from what he heard he could tell that it was two people talking and from the tone of their voices they were both females.

Fighting the darkness Legolas tried to hear what they were saying, but just when he started to make out words a sharp pain shot through his body, his chest felt like it was on fire and then it started to spread throughout his body the more he fought the darkness the more the pain worsened.

Legolas let out a small groan as he turned his head trying to face the voices, instantly the voices stopped and a cool hand gently touched his forehead,

"S_hhhh don't move, your still gravely wounded and if you move, your_ _stitches will come undone", come the_ soft voice of one of the women, and by the tone of the her voice Legolas could tell it was an elf, with a deep breath he tried to relax.

Just then another burst of pain shot through him, but this time instead of fire it now felt like an earthquake Legolas hurt all over, the pain felt like fire and ice combined in to one creating a pain that was excruciating. There was nothing that could be done about it, Legolas's body started to tremble, he clutched his hand into a fist praying that the pain would leave him and never come back.

And then he heard the soft voice again, but this time it sounded worried "Angela come quickly " from what Legolas could tell two women came to his bed side, one sat down at the foot of the bed and the other one came and sat down on a stool in front of him.

"Arya help me sit him up" came a new voice; Legolas now felt his body being moved into a sitting position. Legolas took a deep breath as sharp pain shot throw his jaw, it felt like a hand was trying to pull his mouth off. Not caring if the person where friend or foe Legolas felt like he need to protect himself, not caring what happened he gathered all the strength he had left and focused it to his fist, with his all his might he swung at the closest person.

Just as his fist was about to make contact with the closest person, out of nowhere another hand grab his wrist and slammed it back down on the bed.

"Eragon!" the soft elvish voice exclaimed.

"Arya are you ok?" the boy asked with a bit of concern in his tone.

"I'm fine, but you need to be careful you could hurt him."

"Hurt him he was about to hit you" the boy said flustered.

"I would have been fine, right now he is confused and he doesn't mean….."

"Eragon." the second woman's voice said as it cut the elf off "I need you to open his mouth so I can give him some medicine."

At that another pair of hands reached up, one settling on Legolas' brow and the other one on his jaw, and without a fighting chance Legolas' mouth was opened.

Tried as he might to jerk his head away, Legolas' had not the strength to do so and he was now at the mercy of the strangers.

Without warning a bitter liquid was poured into his mouth, doing his best not to swallow Legolas tried to spit the liquid back out, but it was no use.

When the hands that held his jaw moved away someone then started to massage his throat and with a little choking Legolas swallowed the liquid, and within a minute his body stopped shaking and he felt his body stat to relax.

"There all better now." Arya said gently stroking the hurt elf's brow trying to offer some kind of comfort as the herd medicines did its job.

"Well he should be pain free now" Angela said as took a step back and eyed the now sleeping elf.

"What do you think happened to him?" Eragon asked.

"I'm not sure, but from the looks of it he got into a fight and lost badly." Angela answered as Arya brushed a lock of hair out of the blonde elf's face.

"No, I don't think in was a fight…" Arya said speaking up.

Than both, Angela and Eragon looked questionable to the Elvin beauty.

"By the looks of it he was tortured did you see all the bruises he had, not to mention all the cut and gashes that's been stitched up" Arya said.

"Tortured…that would explain a lot of thing. I wonder why I didn't think of that." Angela said studying the elf once again.

Spotting a small chain around the neck of the mystery elf, Arya remember seeing it before as Angela had started to treat him, but she never got the chance to see what was attached to the end of it.

After removing the sliver chain from the elf, Arya examined the small pendent that hung at the end.

"Arya is something wrong?" Eragon asked when he saw her eyes widen.

"This pendent…" Arya said as she turned to face Angela and Eragon.

"What about it?" Angela asked as she approached the elf "I noticed it when I was bandaging his chest; Does it mean something to you Arya?"

"In all my years, I have seen and met many silversmiths and I have seen their styles of craftsmanship, but this jewel was not crafted by any of them…" "So what does that have to do with anything?" Eragon asked innocently "Because Eragon this pendent was made for royalty, and it has this elf's name on it; Legolas son of Thranduil; Prince of Mirkwoods."**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi! has anyone read Seeking Retribution by Lady Secor yet.**

**Disclaimers : I own nothing...T^T...WAIT I might be able to add my own character. }:)**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone in the room stared at Arya, but Angela was the first one to speak. "Arya are you sure it's the right symbol?"

"Yes I'm sure if it, if this elf didn't steal it, then there's a chance he's a prince".

"How is that possible? I thought there was only one elf realm" Nasuada said with a bit of confusion on her face.

"There is only one, that's why I'm concerned" Arya said now facing Legolas again who now was asleep. With a sign she turned to face her friends who all looked more worried than her.

"Arya you don't think he could be kin do you"? Eragon asked.

Arya's eyes widen "Eragon you're not suggesting that my mother sl…."

"No, no that's not what I meant, I mean do you think your mother or father had siblings or anything other family?"

Arya consider the possibility, "No I don't think he's family on any side, because my mother and father had no siblings".

"So where does that leave us?" Nasuada asked.

"Well we don't have many options, we can wake him up from a peaceful slumber into a world of pain (because of his injuries) and ask him some questions or we take a more gentle approach and wait till he wakes up and ask him nicely" Angela said.

Then they all agreed to wait until he woke up., a little time later everyone but Angela left.

Legolas stirred as he felt a hand slide under his neck tilting his head up. Legolas slowly opened his eyes and found a small cup coming toward his mouth. Legolas wasn't for sure if he should drink the contents, so he decided to pretend he was still asleep, closing his eyes again Legolas waited and hoped the person would change their minds about giving him a drink in his sleep.

Angela lifted the cup to the elf's mouth hoping he would drink it without a fight, but as her luck would have it the elf's lips would not budge. After trying for a few more minutes Angela was about to give up when Arya walked through the doorway.

"Aw just the elf I wanted to see"

Arya looked to Angela "is something wrong?" Arya asked as she stepped toward Angela.

Coming up with a quick plan Angela replied "No no nothings wrong, I just saw…a bug run under the cover and I wasn't able to catch it in time so now I think it's at the end of the bed and I was wondering if you could find it and… do with it as you please."

Arya nodded at the witch and then stepped over to the foot of the bed, glancing at the blanket she saw a slight bump in the covers, she knew she would have to act fast so the bug wouldn't escape, so Arya reached down quickly smacking the bug so that it wouldn't have a chance.

Legolas listened to the woman as she talked to the elf, he wasn't sure he understood all what she was saying, it had something to do with a bug.

Legolas then felt someone grab his foot, when an intense pain erupted and shot through his leg he let out a gasp and the hand flew back. The next thing Legolas knew was that a liquid was being poured into his mouth. Legolas wasn't for sure what to do so he took his chances and swallowed.

Arya jerked back her hand as soon as she heard him gasp and then realized she had grabbed the injured elf's foot. She glared at Angela who was pouring a liquid into the gasping elf's mouth, Arya now knew Angela had planned that to get the elf to open his mouth, "dirty witch" Arya thought to herself.

The elf then swallowed the liquid and turned on his side and started into a coughing fit. Arya immediately ran to the elf's side knocking Angela over. Arya started rubbing the elf's back hoping it would help. Arya then remember that he had several broken ribs so then she gently forced the elf back down so he would be lying straight on his back. She then started to talk to the elf hoping it would calm him. A few moments later the elf stopped coughing, and with a sigh of relief Arya leaned back on the chair that she had knocked Angela out of. Angela now stood beside Arya as she looked over at the elf who was now taking deep breaths.

The pain was now starting to subside as Legolas started to relax as he heard the other elf talking to him. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but whatever it was it seemed to help the pain leave.

The pain was now completely gone as Legolas took a deep breath to reset his lungs properly, when he heard the woman who nearly choked him started to talk.

"Well that worked better than I thought it would"

Arya glared at Angela and then started to speak, but was cut off by a third voice.

"You planned that", Angela and Arya turned and looked at the source of the voice. The elf was now fully wake, sitting up, and mad. Angela took a step back as the elf narrowed his eyes, if looks could kill Angela would have been dead a long time ago.

"You did that on purpose are you dumb or something?"Legolas said as the woman narrowed her eyes. Legolas was about to say something else, but he stopped as the she-elf rose from her chair.

"I'm sorry for the rude treatment we have just gave you, please accept my apology" Arya said as she bowed her head. With a nod Legolas glanced at each of the women and then said, "Apology accepted"

Arya smiled as she faced him "We've gotten off on a bad note, can we start over?"

Legolas looked at the elf and just nodded his head again and with that Arya smiled.

"I am Arya Princess of Ellesmera, and this is Angela she is a Herbalist" (healer).

Arya watched Legolas as he searched his thought as if he was trying to remember his name she was about to speak again, but Legolas then spoke.

"My name is Legolas son of Thranduil. It's a pleasure to meet you Arya of Ellesmera, if you don't mind me being rude, but can you please tell me where I am?" "You're in the house of Orrin King of Surda" Angela said rather rudely, Arya just signed.

"And where is that Lady know it all?" Legolas scoffed back at the human. Angela narrowed her eyes again "Well if you're that du..." "Angela" Arya yelled with a bit of worry in her tone as she cut off Angela's sentence. "You have said enough" Legolas and Angela looked at Arya with a bit of surprise, but Angela just nodded turned and went to a nearby table and started to mix herbs. Legolas watched Angela as she took out her anger on the herbs, then turn to face Arya.

Arya's face had a worried look written all over it. "I'm sorry I spoke out of place" Legolas said as he bowed his head in respect. "No its quite alright, if you think of the way you was woke up"' Arya said with a small smile. Anyway you're in the town of Aberon in the land of Alagaësia."

Legolas' face went pale as he repeated the name Alagaësia, "Is something wrong" Arya asked, as Legolas face was now riddle with emotions as he stared toward the doorway. Shaking his head Legolas spoke, "Alagaësia, Aberon, Ellesmera I've never heard of them, in all my years Arya I've never heard of Alagaësia." Legolas turned to face Arya, and spoke again "Arya, where in this world is Ellesmera"? Angela and Arya froze as they heard the words of the elf, Angela turned and faced Legolas who was now sitting up with his back against the bed frame, and Arya looked almost ready to pass out. What elf didn't know of Ellesmera?

Legolas turned to face Angela when his necklace showing that he was royalty shown through his shirt, all Angela could think was "Who is this elf".

**Sorry about the length when I wrote it on microsoft words it was about three pages long then I uploaded it to fanfic I rewrote it a little. If anyone has an idea for the story tell me about it and who knows I might use them for other chapters. :)**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update I wrote myself into writer's block so I was stumped for about a week than I did a lot of other things liiikkkeee cooking for Thanksgiving, waxing my grandpa's truck ****sorry about the scratch ****school work, writing on my other story witch by the way I'm not done with yet "SORRY", reading other people story's on ff, and then I watched a couple of movies like **

**Sorcerer's Apprentice very good movie ****and ****Eclipse I think I've see better, but it was ok, and then I did who knows what.**

**I didn't do so well at the beginning; I know I did something wrong to fast or something. **

It was midnight as Legolas laid awake in bed pondering the past events of the day.

After Arya and Angela had found out that he wasn't from Alagaësia Arya started asking questions about where he came from, how he got hurt, and how he came to Alagaësia. Legolas was overwhelmed with everything happening so fast, so he made up an excuse saying he was tired and that he needed some more rest, Arya didn't want him to rest she wanted to know everything it seemed. Angela saved him by saying he was right and he needed to rest. Legolas could tell that Angela had her own questions, but they were going to have to wait to get answered. With that Arya and Angela ended up leaving the room to let Legolas get some more sleep.

Later that day when Legolas awoke, Arya and some other people entered the room.

One of them was a woman, she was one of the people that had been in the room earlier when Legolas was semiconscious, and if he remembered correctly her name was Nasuada.

She asked him over and over how he came to be in Alagaësia, Legolas wasn't going to talk because he wasn't sure himself, but when they brought in his weapons saying they weren't going to give them back until they got some answers. Legolas then made a deal with them, if they would give him back his weapons in a few days he would answer some questions.

They told him they would meet him half way, they would give him one of his twin knives and three days of rest if in return he would come to a council meeting and answer any questions they asked. Right from the start Legolas knew he wasn't going to like these people; they wanted to know everything to fast and he wasn't for sure he knew what was going on himself. "What a warm welcome" Legolas thought to himself as they left.

Legolas looked up at the ceiling and sighed, sitting up in bed he looked at his hands and tried and tried to remember what had happened, but it was useless he couldn't recall the event that brought him to this world of Alagaësia.

Legolas lay in bed for what seemed to be hours trying to remember what happened, but it was of no use. Getting mad Legolas sat up in bed only to realize he shouldn't have sat up so fast. Legolas' heart seemed to beat faster than normal then his breathing became shallow.

Taking a deep breath Legolas wondered what had caused his body to react this way all he did was sit up. Putting his hand on his chest a small burning pain erupted; taking another deep breath Legolas undid a few buttons at the top of his shirt to find bandages covering most of his body. With a sigh Legolas rubbed the top of the bandages hoping to remember what was under them, running his hand over the center of his chest Legolas felt the brand, and he could now start to remember what had happened to him.

Closing his eyes Legolas leaned against the bed frame and remembered when he had been captured by the Orcs and tortured. He was remembering how the leader had tied him to a post and whipped him till he was nearly unconscious and after they had a little more fun as they called it, they then beat him with a spiked club braking one of his legs and then continuing brake almost every bone in his body plus his... looking to his hands Legolas sighed with relief. A small smile crossed his face as he flexed his fingers thanking the Valar who blessed him by healing his hands.

Flexing his fingers again and again, Legolas heard noises coming from somewhere outside. Shifting in his bed Legolas tried to see the window then discovered there was not any windows, but a pair of doubled doors. Guessing there was a balcony on the other side Legolas decided to investigate turned his body so that his legs would be hanging off the bed. He placed his left foot on the floor Legolas held his breath as he began to set his bad foot of the floor. "So far so good" Legolas thought to himself as he started trying to put some of his body weight on his feet and try to stand.

After applying more pressure to his leg Legolas felt hot embers burst through his leg, with a sudden gasps Legolas tumbled to the floor. Taking a deep breath Legolas cursed himself for being so weak "To think I fell down for something so miner" he said to himself.

Putting his hand over the center of his chest brought back the memory of real pain.

The brand mark was still there, Legolas hated the memory of it. How he was branded like a filthy warg. Legolas then promised someday he would find the orc that branded him and the he would make it pay. Legolas was then stirred from his thoughts as he again heard the noise that got him to try to stand.

Pushing his body up Legolas tried to stand, this time he succeeded thanks to the help of a wall. Stumbling to the doors Legolas unlocked one opening it slowly he peaked out. Legolas went white, it was no surprise to him that there was a balcony on the other side of the doors, but the thing that stood before him.

Slamming the door shut Legolas shook his head in disbelief, "I didn't see that, I didn't see that, may be all the medicine I've taken is finally getting the best of me." Trying to convince himself that he was seeing things he opened the door again. Stumbling back as he knew he wasn't seeing things and that there was indeed a sapphire dragon standing before him.

Legolas looked around for his knife only to see it on the other side of the room he knew he couldn't get to it in time he could barely stand. Turning to face the dragon Legolas saw it walk toward him, stumbling backwards Legolas fell to the floor again as the dragon put its head in the doorway. Legolas watched the dragon as he scooted backward finding himself pushed against a table leg that seemed to come out of nowhere.

The dragon then stuck its head through the door, but its head was too big to enter, so big the dragon then shoved harder on the door and a second later the other door beside it popped open letting the dragon a little farther into the room. The dragon then moved its head a few feet away from Legolas, and the dragon spoke "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you". Legolas just watched the creature as it eyed him closely not exactly listening to what the dragon said.

So Saphira tried again "I heard there was an elf from an unknown realm. And I wanted to greet you properly, but I was unable to earlier so I waited outside until you got up so then I could welcome you. My name is Saphira and yours is…"

Legolas just watched the sapphire dragon as it spoke to him, he didn't know exactly what it said because for some reason when the dragon spoke all he heard was a growl.

Was the dragon going to kill him or just look at him? Legolas didn't know much about dragons only that they served the dark Lords and they loved plundering the cities and villages taking the peoples gold and jewels and killing his people. Legolas knew there were some things he didn't know, but to him they all seemed the same.

Legolas was brought back to the present as something nudged his foot, looking up he saw the dragon somehow squeezed itself a little further into the room. It was now looking at him with a bit of curiosity in its eye.

"Are you ok" the dragon asked, Legolas then narrowed his eye he finally spoke "If you're going to eat me do it quickly" the dragon then twitched it head "Eat you! What are you talking about?" Saphira reach her head closer to Legolas "Are you ok?"

Legolas closed his eyes as Saphira came closer to him, expecting her to kill him Legolas took a deep breath, this is it he thought I'm about to see the Valar …again. Legolas heard a growl again he knew his time was almost up. Legolas knew he could do nothing to help himself so he waited, ready to be torn apart by the dragon, but nothing happen he waited a few more minutes still nothing so he opened his eyes Legolas saw the dragon watching him. "Aren't you going to kill me?" the dragon gave a small growl and shook its head.

Saphira watched the elf as he closed his eyes "Are you ok?" she asked.

She didn't know what to do he seemed like he was in pain or something, but he had no emotion on his face. She then stretched her head a bit closer to him till she was nearly touching him "Are you in pain, would you like me to go get someone?" no reply. "What's going on?" Saphira asked herself

"It's like he doesn't he hear me" Saphira thought as she pulled back her head, if he couldn't hear her then maybe he was deaf…. no that wasn't it because she remembered hearing something about how he had overheard Angela and Arya arguing something about medicine.

Saphira just shook her head what could it be, then it struck her that what if he didn't understand her maybe since he was from another realm maybe people spoke different then the people here ( Saphira is thinking ancient language and elvish language not human language) that had to be it.

Looking back to the elf Saphira saw that he had opened his eyes and her suspicion was correct when he asked "Aren't you going to kill me?" Saphira shook her head and said "No I'm not going to kill you". Saphira felt her heart drop she was hoping to ask him if there was other dragons where he was from, but it was clear by his reaction and question, there was no dragons and most likely even if there was they would have been evil.

Ever since Eragon had told her about the elf they found somewhere in the Hadarac Desert, she thought it was an elf from Du Weldenvarden and that somehow he got lost and ended up in the desert, but when Arya said she never saw the elf before and the looks of his clothing he was from an unknown realm somewhere in Alagaësia. Saphira had hoped there were more dragons where he was from.

Saphira stretched her head toward the elf then stopped when he tried to back way Saphira than sighed "This elf thinks I'm evil" looking over at the elf Saphira knew she needed to show this elf that she was good after thinking of an idea Saphira moved her head to the elf on the floor.

Legolas kept his eyes on the dragon as it moved closer to him, the dragon said it wasn't going to kill him (kind of), but still he didn't trust her. Legolas tried to scooted back as the dragon came toward him. "What is that thing doing" Legolas thought to himself as the dragon started to move toward him again this time rather slowly. The dragon finally reached him and touched his bad leg Legolas hissed as a dull pain ran through his leg. "What did you do" Legolas hissed through his teeth as Saphira draw back.

Legolas winced as the pain grew worse, looking around Legolas saw a chair in arms length grabbing it by one of its leg he threw it and hit Saphira with it. Jerking back Saphira pulled her body through the doors back onto the balcony and flew off into the night leave Legolas alone as the pain grew stronger.

**Well I sure didn't see that coming, I had a different ending planned, but I guess this one works too. He he **

**I want to thank everyone who signed up for story alert and the people added my story to their favorites. **

**And a special thank you to ****kipangel17 for your review XD**

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Authors' note. Sorry for not updating sooner, by the way I adding my own character YaY

How was your Christmas hope it wasn't like mine. "STUPED ICE ON ROAD" my sister's car slide on the ice...sigh… right in to a red truck and(bang head against desk) I'm never going to look at red trucks the same way again so far when I'm around them they either got scratches or paint transfers , but it could have been worse because if the truck wasn't there my sister and I would have landed on our heads and everything worked out in the end no one was hurt…sooooooooooooooooooo "HaPpY late NeW yEaR"

Legolas opened his eyes as the sun was just starting to rise and a stray of light shined through the balcony doors, the world was spinning as Legolas glancing around the room and found out that he was still laying on the floor where he had pass out earlier. Putting a hand on his head Legolas tried to stop the world from spinning, a few minute later he succeeded.

Glancing around the room one more Legolas started to sit up. Closing his eyes Legolas prepared himself for the pain he was going to receive when he sat up, but to his surprise there was none. Looking down at his legs Legolas shifted his foot and moved easily and without pain. Taking a deep breath Legolas started to move one of his legs back and forth and still no pain it was like it never broken.

Legolas decided to try standing up and get back in to bed before someone come in. Pushing his upper body up Legolas pulled his legs under him and then stood himself up and gentle laid against the wall for support just in case his legs gave out. Taking a few steps Legolas could tell his legs where strong to support his body so he stepped away from the wall.

Stretching Legolas deiced to walk around a little instead of going back to bed stepping out on the balcony he saw the chair he had thrown at the dragon earlier. Picking it up Legolas sat it on its legs.

"So was that dragon good or bad" the elf asked himself as he watched the sun finished rising with a sigh Legolas turned and walked back into him room taking the chair with him.

Legolas was standing in the center of the room when he heard footsteps coming toward his room. Deciding it would be better if people still think he hurt Legolas got back into bed just in time for someone to knock. Acting like he was asleep Legolas didn't answer, but was surprised what he heard next.

"I know elves are light sleepers so do you mind if I come in?" came a females voice, it wasn't Arya or Angle it was someone new. Remaining quite Legolas listened to see if the person would leave, but with no luck the person stayed at the door and started talking again.

"I know you hear me…you may be blond, but you're not deaf "

Legolas sat up he knew what she meant by that comment he knew the jokes humans made up about people (or elves) who were blonde. Crossing his arms Legolas replied this time.

"Tell me are you trying to be friend or foe"

"Hmmm….when I was younger I was told never get on an elf's bad list" the voice said with a hint of humor mixes in.

"Well you're almost if not already on my bad list" Legolas replied with no humor, there was a moment of silence Legolas thought the woman had left, but then she spoke.

"Boy"….."Someone got up on the wrong side of bed today didn't they"

Legolas just rolled his eyes "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want it's what you need."

"And what that?" Legolas asked putting his hands behind his head and lying back down.

"Food" the girl replied "You been here nearly two weeks and in that time you been asleep, and there no telling how long you where in that….BOAT."

Legolas face went blank; sitting up again he stared at the door he asked "How do you know I was in a boat?"

"Oh I could tell you, but what would be the fun in that"

Legolas who was now ready to strangle the girl took a deep breath "What do you want" he asked again.

"Being let in would be nice and if you be good I'll let you know how you came to be in this land, sound fair" said the female voice

"Fine, you can come in" Legolas said as he led against the bed frame.

"Thank you" the woman said as she opened the door.

Glancing to the door as it opened Legolas' eyes froze on the woman who entered he expected a human to walk in, but instead some half human creature walked in.

She looked to be about seventeen her skin was a light cream color and her hair was a silky little brown that reached to her thigh and finished with little curls it seemed to shine when the sun hit it. She wore a red dress that dragged on the floor with sleeves that fallowed and her eyes was of blue that seemed swallow anyone who eyed her carefully .Legolas blinked as she approached him he couldn't take his eyes off of her it wasn't because her eyes that had him watching her as she came closer and it wasn't because she look more beautiful than any elf maiden he'd ever saw (and he lived a long time) it was because she had a pair of dragon wings blue as her eyes fallowing her with every step.

"Well are you going to sit there all day or are you going to eat something?"

Legolas realized the girl or creature was sitting by his bed with a tray of food on the edge of the bed the tray held mostly fruit and yogurt. Picking up a piece of fruit Legolas looked back to the girl with a curious expiration on his face, but he could tell the girl already knew what he was about to ask.

Legolas munched on an apple slice as he watched the dragon girl flex her blue wings.

"So are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to ask what am I." the girl said as she settled into a half sitting half crouching pose to let her wing sit in the air instead of on the floor.

Legolas swallowed his food as he turned his eyes to the girl "It would be nice to know, but do you thank you can tell me your name…..that if you have one?"

The girl narrowed her eyes "Of courses I have a name and I'll tell you it as long as you tell me yours in return."

Legolas arched an eye brow "Don't you already know it, because I've been here nearly two days and it seem like everyone I come into contact with already knows it."

The dragon girl just scuffed and said "Exactly you been here about two weeks and just because we found you out in the unknown wilders and word gets around that you're from another land( or another world as some people put it) that everyone should know your name already."

The girl looked down at Legolas who just glared back at her, with a sigh and shook her head "You're right most of the human, dwarfs, kulls and elves know your name, but that doesn't mean that all do. Unlike most people I like to learn a person's name by meeting them first. So if you don't mind telling me your name I shale tell you mine."

And with that the girl smiled and waited for Legolas reply, but there was none frowning the girl stared at Legolas from a moment than let out a sigh.

"Ok I'll make you a deal unlike most people who what to ask the questions and want the answers the instant there ask, I'll let you ask the questions and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities how about it."

Still no reply the girl stood up and was about to leave when Legolas broke the silence.

"Legolas"

"Hmmm"

"Legolas, that my name."

"Now was that so hard and from your reward" the girl said with a smile sitting back down the girl folded her hands on her lap "My name is Elreria and I'm a Dragman."

"A Dragman" Legolas said as he shifted under the covers on his bed "What is that exactly?"

Elreria rolled her eyes "Exactly what it say. Since I'm half dragon I use half the word drag and the other half of me is human so I use half of that word too man."

Tilting her head to one side Elreria smiled "See how it works."

Legolas was about to speak, but Elreria cut him off "Now that that we introduce ourselves you may get all the knowledge you wish for."

With a sigh Legolas shook his head and said "You came up with that yourself"

Nodding Elreria said "Yup I did."

"How many dragman are there?"Legolas asked as he picked up another piece of fruit.

Elreria shifted uncomfortably in her seat "Well you see….my mother was human and I was raised as a human because only magical being can see the true me. So I've never exactly seen any other dragman so I don't really know.

Legolas just nodded his head and continued "So where did you guy find me?"

Sorry I left it this way I was going to make it longer, but I thought I should update and I'm really sorry about taking soooooooooooo long. Reason why it took so long he he long yet short story. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter. =) OH! By the way Elreria sense she half dragon she has magical abilities.

I love having my own character, but sadly it's just Elreria and the rest belong to their rightful owners.

By the way has anybody readied **Seeking Retribution **** by Lady Secor who by the way wrote the first chapter of this story**. Seeking Retribution is her second part to the first chapter of this story which she called **Tortured** she let me use her chapter to start my own story.

"What is it with men wanting to get straight to the point" Elreria said as she stretched her wings.

"Because it's easier" Legolas said as he shifted his foot under the covers, Elreria just snorted and rolled her eyes "Men."

"Ok, I'll tell you the short version because if I told you the long version" Elreria stopped and chuckled like she knew something funny "We would be here for always."

"It was about five weeks ago Lady Nasuada and King Orrin sent a group of messengers to Tarnag in the Beor Mountains to ask for aid from King….." Elreria stopped and looked at Legolas who looked a bit confused "You don't know what I'm talking about do you" she asked as she eyed Legolas.

"Not really" Legolas said as Elreria stood up.

"I guess it can't be helped knowing that you're not actually from around here" with a sigh Elreria headed toward the door "Stay here I'll be back as soon as I can" she said as she closed the door leaving Legolas alone.

Elreria was walking down a big stone hallway towards a library to retrieve a map so it would be easier to explain to Legolas where they had found him.

As she walked passed a stone archway leading to a flower garden outside she saw Eragon (I'm sure everyone knows who he is) she had meet him a few months back and they had became good friends. He looked a bit concerned so she decided to approach him.

"Is something bothering you Shadslayer?" Elreria asked as she stopped a few feet away from him.

Turning around Eragon faced Elreria with a small smile Eragon said "Elreria how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me by my name."

Elreria gave a small smile back "Very well Sha…Eragon. So is something bothering you?" Elreria asked one more time.

Turning his eyes toward the sky Eragon said "I don't know I have this funny feeling that something isn't right and I can't seem to be able to find Saphira anywhere."

"Maybe she went hunting and forgot to tell you." Elreria suggested

"No I don't think so she always tell me when she's going somewhere and not to mention that every sense the group of messengers found that elf she hasn't wanted to go anywhere until he woke up so that she could talk to him. You see she was hoping that the rumor about him coming from another realm is true and she hopes that there are more dragons there and well you see….."

Elreria nodded her head "I see what your trying to sa…." All of a sudden Elreria's eyes started to shine, Eragon took a step back he knew this wasn't a first time they did that because Elreria told him once, that when they shine she is seeing a glance of the future,

after a few minutes later Elreria's eyes returned to normal.

"Well what did you see" Eragon asked with curiosity

Elreria shook her head in order to clear it and shrugged she said "Oh nothing much just that the council decided to change the date of the meeting to tomorrow instead of giving the elf a few more days to heal and rest like they said they would, because they feared the elf might be a spy of Galbatorix. Isn't that dumb."

Elreria crossed her arms over her chest and started to rave "Come on! Even a baby can tell he's a friend and not a foe. If he was a foe I wouldn't blame him because King Orrin and Lady Nasuada act like he owes it to them to tell them everything he knows without telling him anything in return. Do you get what I mean Eragon?"

Eragon was about to talk, but Elreria cut him off "What gets me the most is that they want to know if he is royalty or a thief. I could tell them the answer to that question, which is yes he is indeed royalty."

Elreria was about to continue, but realized what she'd said as Eragon's eyes widen "He's royalty?" Eragon said in disbelief.

Elreria covered her mouth; she didn't want people to know that she knew the answer to one of the biggest questions the council wanted to know.

"I have said too much if you will please excuse me I really need to be going." Elreria said as she tried to leave, but Eragon blocked her path.

"What do you mean, Elreria how do you know that he's royalty?"

Elreria tried to get pass Eragon, but he kept getting in her way "Elreria tell me."

Elreria narrowed her eyes and said "Eragon you of all people know what I can do, didn't you think I could easily find out who the elf is, without going all King Orrin?"

Eragon sighed "I'm well aware of what you can do, I know why you haven't told King Orrin, but why haven't you told Nasuada?"

"Because Eragon I want Legolas to know that he can tell things to people without them already knowing." Elreria shook her head and sighed "Legolas is a prince and he should be treated like one."

Elreria walked around Eragon and started toward the library, but stopped and turned to face Eragon who still had his back against her.

"Eragon please don't tell anybody about Legolas I'm sure if you tried you and he could become good friends." Eragon just turned his face to her and nodded as he was about to leave, but stopped when he heard Elreria say something.

"Eragon if Saphira isn't back in a few days I know Legolas and I would be happy to help you look for her." Eragon gave her a small smile and went on his way.

Legolas was still in bed when Elreria came back holding a folded piece of paper.

"Sorry I would have been back sooner, but I ran into a friend." Elreria said as she pushed her chair closer to Legolas' bed.

Elreria sat the folded paper on the bed and sat back down on the chair carefully shifting her wings so she could sit more comfortably on the chair.

"What this?" Legolas asked as he picked up the paper from the bed and unfolded it.

"That it a map of Alagaësia I thought you could use it as I tell you where we found you." Elreria answered.

"Now where was I…..Oh yes I remember Like I said King Orrin and Lady Nasuada sent a group of messengers to Tarnag." Elreria pointed it out to Legolas on the map then continued.

"After they were finished with their business there, they were to come straight back. Two days out they came across a white boat sitting still on top of a rushing river. (That was strange) They somehow were able to get a rope with a hook on it and pull it to shore and that's where they found you. They checked you over to see if you were hurt and as you know you were on death's bed so they brought you back and you've been asleep until yesterday then you woke up and that's about it for the short version."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Elreria asked.

Legolas thought for a moment then asked "Dragons do you have dragons here?"

"Kind of there is only four left." Elreria said

"What are they like?" Legolas asked as he folded the map back together.

"Well three of them are male and two of them are bad and the third one hasn't hatched yet and the last one is a female and she's good. Her rider was in here yesterday morning just before you woke up." Elreria said as she reached for Legolas' empty food dishes. Standing she walked over to a table and sat them down when as Legolas asked her another question.

"What does the dragon look like? The girl dragon that is."

Elreria looked at him, he seem worried about something, but Elreria just shrugged the feeling off and answered. "The dragon's name is Saphira and her color is sapphire her body structure is kind of hard to explain she is strong yet gentle, she can be scary if you treat her badly, but she usually just rolls her eyes when somebody does something dumb….." Elreria was about continue, but she happened to glance at Legolas who looked sick.

"Is something wrong?" Elreria asked as she approached him, but Legolas wiped his face clean of any emotion as she stopped at the end of the bed.

"Everything is fine I just felt a little tired that all." Legolas said trying to come up with an excuse.

"You felt tired." Elreria repeated as she raised an eye brow.

"Ya just a little tired I think I'm going to take a nap, but do you think you could come back later?" Legolas asked he started to lay down.

Elreria stared at him for a moment, but just nodded her head "I'll come back around noon to wake you up and I'll bring some lunch."

Elreria waited a moment to see if she'd get a response, but none came so she retrieved Legolas' breakfast dishes and left the room.

After the door closed with a click Legolas sat up in bed and jumped out of bed walked over to the balcony door opened them and walked outside. Legolas took a deep breath of the morning air (its 9:15am and he woke up around 6:00 or 7:00 am) walking to the end of the balcony Legolas looked in the direction that the dragon he now knew as Saphira flew which happened to be in the same direction as the Boer Mountain. Scanning the lay of the Mountains (I'm guess everyone knows that elves can see long distances) Legolas saw a color standing out on the mountain it was the color of sapphire, taking a closer look Legolas could tell that it was indeed Saphira.

Author's note: I think I'm going to end this chapter here because I'm going brain dead….BONK author falls asleep at computer ZZZzzzZZZZzzzzz.

I want to thank Calil Gadien96 for the review and I hope to get more reviews in the future and thanks to everyone who reads my story.

Here is a deleted scene for the last chapter it's not long, but I thought you peeps might like to read it.

Legolas was about to speak, but Elreria cut him off "Now that we've properly introduced ourselves you may get all the knowledge you wish for."

With a sigh Legolas shook his head and said "You came up with that word dragman yourself didn't you"

Nodding Elreria said "Yup I did."

"How many dragman are there?"Legolas asked as he picked up another piece of fruit.

Elreria shifted uncomfortably in her seat "Well you see….my mother was human and I was raised as a human because only magical beings can see the true me. So I've never exactly seen any other dragman so I don't really know.

Legolas just nodded his head and continued "So where did you guys find me?"

That's it for now hope you enjoyed it, please review =) by the way I won't be able to updated for a week because I have kind of a busy week ahead of me (and no internet for a week), but I'll witting on the next chapter till next time bye.


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's note)

I'm back! Sorry I haven't been able to update, like I said at the end of the last chapter I had no internet for about a week "long story".

I was going to have this chapter about Elreria and her past, but it didn't work out that way so I'll have to write about her in another chapter in the future.

!Enjoy!

Elreria enter the kitchen to find Angela and Arya sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Placing the dishes in the sink Elreria walked over to them.

Angela was crushing some kind of herbs and Arya was writing something when Elreria came up them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elreria asked as she pulled out a stool that was pushed under the edge of the table and sat down.

Arya Looked up from what she was doing.

"Elreria, what are you doing here?" Arya asked as Angela kept crushing herbs.

"I asked first." Elreria pointed out as she pulled her legs up so she could rest her feet on the edge of the stool.

"True" Arya said with a nod of her head "I'm writing down a few questions I want to ask at the meeting **tomorrow**."

Elreria already knew that they had change the date of the meeting (thanks to her dragon powers), but nobody had told her so she decided to play dumb.

"I thought the Council Meeting was in a few days. Did something come up?"

Angela stopped crushing the herbs and eyed Arya then went back to crushing herbs.

With a little hesitation Arya answered "It was, but the Elders thought it would be best if we got the meeting over with instead of dragging it out." Arya said trying to sound convincing, but failed miserably at it.

"Oh, has anyone told our honored guest that?" Elreria asked with a frustrated tone.

"No, I thought…..I mean the Council thought it would best if they didn't say anything and just tell him before they take him to the meeting."

"Uhhh...Arya don't you think Legolas would be more corporative if you just explain to him what's going on, instead of pulling a human trick. I know elves heal faster than humans, but he's not even healed all the way. He needs time," Elreria said as tension started to fill the air.

Angela eyed Elreria; she knew Elreria didn't like the Council's (aka Arya's) plan for the meeting.

Angela also knew Elreria was right they needed to explain a few things to Legolas; if they just showed up unannounced and broke their word they wouldn't get any of the information they wanted.

Speaking up Angela said, "You know Elreria has a point Arya, if we don't explain things to our guest he won't give us the answers we want."

Arya glanced to Angela, "Angela you know how important it is to me to have these questions answered." Arya said motioning toward the paper on the table.

"I know Arya, but think about it elves can be very stubborn, you of all people should know this. And if we don't play nice the elf is going to be stubborn and not tell us a thing."

The little dispute went on for about an hour as Elreria stated that if they didn't befriend Legolas that they would most likely regret it in the end. Angela agreed with Elreria, but Arya was to busy thinking about herself to think about what would be best for everyone.

Elreria finally had, had enough and stood up starting for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" came the frustrated voice of Arya.

"None of your business," Elreria said as she walked out of the kitchen into the hallway leaving her frustrations behind. Arya just rolled her eyes and did the same, but went the opposite direction of Elreria.

Angela now sat alone in the kitchen with her thoughts, but as she was about to leave Eragon walked into the kitchen. Giving a slight nodded Eragon approached Angela.

"What brings you here?" Angela asked as Eragon took a seat.

"Nothing much," Eragon said as he started to tap his fingers against the table.

"Don't give me that," Angela said in a calm voice "I know when something's bothering you so spill it."

Eragon looked toward the doorway then back to Angela and said…..

"Nothing's bothering me it….its Saphira she's upset. Since our bond is so close I can tell when something's bothering her, and she's very upset about something and she won't let me in (in her mind) so I can't find out what's wrong. I haven't been able to connect with her since last night when she cut me off. Saying she wanted a little privacy and after that nothing, but I have the feeling something's wrong. Elreria said," if Saphira doesn't show up by the time the Council meeting is over she'll help look for her."

"Hmmm….that's interesting," Angela said as she robbed her chin "Like she said (Saphira said) she might want a little privacy so there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Looking down at the table Eragon said "I hope your right."

Legolas was still staring at Saphira who was over a good three days away. (And thanks to his elvin eye sight he can see her) Sighing Legolas looked down at his hands and started mentally to scold himself.

"Great, just great, she was good..."sigh"..." Legolas started tapping his fingers on the railing of the balcony "What to do, what to do. What am I talking about there's nothing I can do."

Legolas started pacing around on the balcony "Ok, let's see what's going on." Legolas said to himself as he continued to pace. "First, they found me in a boat sitting on top of a rushing river…hmm that must be the work of the Valar. Then, they brought me back half dead, I woke up to a pushy elf that tells me, not ask me to answer questions that I have no clue of what to say." (Legolas then walked back into his room still talking to himself) "Then that night I was visited by a big blue, no sapphire, dragon who growls a lot….she was probably trying to talk to me…and then it...she then tou…."

Legolas' face went pale as he stopped pacing "That's how it happened." Legolas said in a whisper as he looked at the spot where Saphira had touched him. "She healed me."

Legolas walked back outside to stand on the balcony again and looked back to where he saw Saphira. Looking closer Legolas could tell she was upset. Oh who wouldn't be sad if you had a chair thrown at you for no reason? Legolas tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault, but he knew it was his fault for making her upset and causing her to fly off.

Sighing Legolas said, "How was I to know she wasn't going to hurt me."

From the way Elreria had talked about the sapphire dragon she was important. Legolas knew he needed to tell someone here of her whereabouts, but he didn't know who to trust…

Then Elreria came to his mind she seemed trust worthy, not to mention out of everyone he met she was the only one who didn't push for answers. He knew she was the one he could talk to and the only one he could trust to tell everything to.

Legolas was sitting at the table in his room when Elreria's voice appeared on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Time to wake up its five till noon and I have lunch ready." She said with a happy tone in her voice.

Legolas just smiled "She's in for a surprise," he thought when he answered back "Come in."

The door opened slowly as Elreria walked in balancing a tray of food on one hand while opening the door with the other one. Elreria was looking at the food as she entered the room.

"Ok I have stuffed peppers, corn, and mas…" Elreria said as she look toward Legolas' bed and finding it empty. "And mashed potato…uh Lego..."

"Over here," Legolas said as he waved his hand to get Elreria's attention he seemed a bit chipper.

"How did you get over there?" Elreria asked a little confused as she changed her direction and headed for the table.

"I have my ways," Legolas said as Elreria starred at him.

Sitting the plate down Elreria eyed Legolas top to bottom "Ok, how did you get over here?"

Legolas bit his lip he knew she would probably ask him how he got to the table. He wasn't sure of how to tell her that Saphira had healed him. So he decided to try and change the subject till he came up with an idea, which he knew was hopeless, but it was worth a shot.

"Well lets see what the Cook has made shall we," Legolas said as he picked up a spoon and scooped up a little mashed potatoes only to have Elreria (who was still standing) swipe his fork and slammed his spoon to the table. The spoon was pinned between the table and the fork Legolas could tell Elreria was mad even without looking at her, but he looked anyway and he was wrong she was furious.

Elreria's face was a mix of emotions confusion, anger, hurt, sadness, curiosity…

"I'm going to ask you one more time! How did you get here?"

Legolas watched her as fire seemed to light behind her eyes he was about to say something, but Elreria cut him off.

"And don't give me any lies, I deserve the truth."

Legolas just nodded, "OK I'll tell you the truth as long as you don't tell anyone else and still tell me everything I want to know and if I can trust you….I'll tell you everything I know."

Elreria just look at Legolas and narrowed her eyes and asked "You promise?"

Legolas nodded his head "Promise."

"Ok I believe you, now spill it." Elreria said as she let go of the fork and took a step back.

"Aren't you going to take a seat?" Legolas asked as he placed his spoon back on his plate.

"No it's easier to stand then it is to sit." Elreria said as she soften her voice and motioned to her wings as she starched them out.

Legolas nodded "Oh ok…where to start."

"How about you tell me how you got here." Elreria said as she walked over to the bedroom door and locked it.

"Ok that will be easy." Legolas said as he pushed out his seat and walked over to Elreria, who looked ready to clobber him.

"How long have you been healed?" Elreria asked as she pushed by Legolas to stand by the balcony doors, Legolas thought he saw a tear in her eyes as she walked by.

"Since last night," Legolas answered as he looked down at the floor.

"I would have told somebody sooner or later, but I just didn't know who to trust and you see… when you came here this morning and you gave me answers I knew I needed to tell you or someone about what happened last night."

"And what did happen last night?" Elreria asked as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Well you see where I come from we don't have dragons anymore and when we did have dragons they where evil an…"

Legolas stopped talking when he saw Elreria's eyes widen "What did you do?" Elreria asked because she knew it had something to do with Saphira.

Legolas was a bit hesitant to continue, but Elreria's gaze said otherwise so he went on.

"As I said before we don't have dragon where I'm from anymore and when we did have them they were evil so when she (meaning Saphira) appeared out of nowhere it kind of startled me and…she wasn't exactly talk to me she was more like growling at me and then she touched my leg..And it erupted into pain so...I...throw a chair at her and she flew off into the night."

Elreria crossed her arms, across her chest "You threw a chair at her; you threw a chair at her." Elreria said in disbelief.

"Yes I did, but she startled me so I just…..look I'm sorry I didn't know she was good…."

"So, that makes it all better." Elreria said as she threw her hands up in the air "She heals you and you throw a chair at her."

"Ok I threw a chair at her, but I didn't know she was nice."Legolas said as he walked toward Elreria only to stop when she put her hands up in front of her beckoning him to stop.

"Ok I understand why you did what you did, but you don't understand how important she is. She and her rider are our last hope and now we don't know where Saphira is, she could be hurt or…"

Cutting her off Legolas said, "I know where she is. I can show where she is if you like?"

With just a nod of her head Elreria said, "Yes of course."

"Ok this way," Legolas said as he walked by Elreria and pushed open the balcony' door and walked out onto the edge of the balcony.

"Over there you see," Legolas said as he pointed toward the Boer Mountains.

Elreria walked up slowly behind him and gazed in the direction Legolas was pointing.

"I don't know if you can see her, but she lying on a ledge of the nearest mountain." Legolas said as he motioned for Elreria to come closer.

Elreria now stood by Legolas as she starred toward the Boer Mountains "I can't see as far as elves, but there is a way I can." Elreria said as she and Legolas turned to face each other.

Legolas just watched as Elreria raised her hand and touched his forehand, and the second her hand made contact Legolas vision started to go fussy.

"This might feel a little funny," Elreria said she stated to drain Legolas' vision. "This is an old spell I learned from an elf that raised me a hundred years ago."

Legolas clutched the rail of the balcony as he started to feel lightheaded, "A hundred years ago…..How old are you?

"All in good time," Elreria said as she lowered her hand and Legolas' vision went black.

(Author's note) Sorry about the cliffhanger I will do my best to write the next chapter as soon as possible.

I had planned on putting the Council Meeting in this chapter, but I ran out of time so I'll just have to hurry up and write the next chapter.

And please leave review or any idea you would like to read about and fanfiction character are welcome, just leave a character description and what you would like them to be part of. And thanks for read my story till next bye. =)


	8. Chapter 8

I not happy how this chapter turn out "sigh" i was hoping to be able to write it better

Sorry I haven't update lately I had a busy week and I went to a concert Friday night which lasted from 7pm to 10:30 pm didn't get to my friends house to around midnight. And on Saturday my face book account got disabled somehow.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner

"All in good time," Elreria said as she lowered her hand and Legolas' vision went black.

"You'll have all your answers in good time."

Legolas lifted his hand and touched his forehead his eye sight was completely gone.

"What did you do?" Legolas demanded

"Unlike elves and dragons that can see for miles; I can't, Thanks to my human side. So in order for me to see far away my guardian, who was an elf, showed me a spell on how to borrow elves sight so I can see far away." Elreria said as she cupped Legolas' face in her hands

"Now your sight will return to you in just a few seconds, but it's going to be a little….how would I put this…strange I guess you could say, so just don't freak out ..ok"

Legolas raised his hand in order to remove Elreria's hands from his face when his vision started to return. At first he only saw blurry images, but slowly as he focused he was able to distinguish shapes, he could tell he was staring at someone or something, but he couldn't tell who just yet because it looked rather disoriented.

Legolas blinked a few times hoping it would help to clear his vision faster, but nothing happened even when he had his eyes closed he still could see blurred images.

"That's strange." Legolas said as he heard Elreria chuckle

"What is?" Elreria asked as she tightened her grip.

Legolas was about to talk when Elreria tightened her grip again.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked as he grabbed Elreria's wrists so he could remove her hands from his face, but froze when he saw his hands move in front of the figure in front of him.

"Elreria what am I looking at?" Legolas asked as his vision became crystal clear.

"Legolas" Elreria said as Legolas pulled her hands away from his face "Legolas I know its not what you expected when I said your vision was going to return. Its jus…."

"Elreria please tell me I'm looking in a mirror." Legolas said as he cut Elreria off.

Biting her bottom lip Elreria replied "No it's not a mirror."

Legolas just nodded his head and watched the figure in front of him do the same.

"I know I should have warned you that you're…" Elreria said as she reached up to take Legolas' face in her hands once more only to have Legolas grabbed her wrist again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Legolas asked as he lowered Elreria's hands to her sides.

"Doing what?" Elreria asked a little confused.

"Putting your hands on my face." Legolas said as he released her hands.

"Well you…last…when…" Elreria was lost of words and just stared at him.

"Well I'm waiting." Legolas said as Elreria shook her head trying to get her facts straightened up in her mind, and then blurted out.

"How come you're not going crazy, last time I used this spell the elf went mad. (she means crazy)

Legolas just crossed his arms and said "I think it has something to do with getting a surprise dragon for a guest at one o'clock in the morning then only to turn around and meet a Half dragon, half human creature the next day, does that help anything."

Elreria closed her mouth she didn't know was open and then flexed her wings "Actually it makes sense." The winged human said as she turned to face the mountains.

"It's not every day when someone takes your sight for their own and doesn't tell you what they're doing when they return it to you. You don't know what they did until you realize you're not seeing through your own body, but through another person's eyes." Elreria said with a sarcastic tone in her voice as she faced Legolas' once again.

"I have to admit I wasn't really expecting to go blind for a minute then to see not through my eyes, but through yours instead."

Legolas said as he raised his hand and watched it reach to touch Elreria's eye only to have everything go black for a moment as she closed them when his fingers got to close.

"What are you doing?" Elreria asked as Legolas lowered his hand. With a mocking smiling Legolas said, "Just checking to see if I was going crazy or not."

Elreria just rolled her eyes and said "Very funny."

"Now where is Saphira?" Elreria asked as she turned her and Legolas' gaze to the Boer Mountains.

A few hours later

After Elreria had seen Saphira she returned Legolas his sight and started to pace around the balcony trying to come up with a plan on how to get Saphira to come back. Legolas on the other hand was standing in the doorway of his room leaning on the door post feeling a bit dizzy.

"Uh Elreria what is the side effects to your spell you used on me?" Legolas asked as he touched his forehead.

Elreria stopped pacing and looked to him "Usually the side effects would have already showed up if there was going to be any, why do you ask?"

"Because" Legolas said as he tried to take a step and ended up nearly landing on the floor of the balcony, but was able to catch himself at the last second.

"Because I'm dizzy and I can't seem to be able to focus on anything." Legolas said as he put a hand on the balcony door to steady himself.

Elreria walked over to him and took him by the arm "I think it might be best if you sit down." She said as she led him back into the room.

"Normally I would protest, but I think your right." The elf said as he let Elreria lead him to a seat.

"Great, just great we have one more problem to add to the list." Elreria said mumbling under her breath hoping Legolas wouldn't hear her, but he did.

"What list?" Legolas asked as Elreria settled him into a chair.

Elreria just shook her head "It a long story."

"As long as mine." Legolas asked as he pulled the tray of food closer to him, it had been about an hour since Elreria had brought it to him (so it was around 1:00 pm) and most of the food was cold, but he started to nibble on it anyway.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

With a sigh Elreria told Legolas everything from the moved date of the Council Meeting to the history of the falling of the dragon rider and why Saphira and Eragon were so important. After Elreria told Legolas everything he needed to know Legolas in return told Elreria everything he thought she needed to know, and with everything said and done one of the great friendships was made.

Authors note: Ok this chapter is the shortest chapters I ever wrote and hopefully I can make the next one longer.

So I'm done with this chapter and on with the next which mean…the Council Meeting….oh boy this is going to be fun so please, please send me ideas for the Council Meeting I have a few, but I would like more to make it more interesting.

Please review =)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update lately, I've been really, really busy these last few weeks. My grandma (on my mom' side) got relly sick and had to be taking to ER and ended up staying a two week in the hospital, (and get this) the same day my grandma was taking to ER my grandpa (on my mom's side) fell and broke his leg in two deferent areas and my dad ended up taking him to the doctors to get his leg checked out. So after my grandpa got back home I went and stayed at my grandparents house for the last few weeks and I just got back home Today around noon.

This chapter at first was over five thousand words, but I wasn't able to get everything checked, so I'm putting half of it up.

Sadly I wasn't able to posts the council meeting in this chapter, (Man, I can't wait to get the meeting out of the way)

A knock on the door woke up Legolas from a light sleep, he could tell by the way the person knocked it was Elreria.

"Come in" Legolas said as he sat up in bed.

Elreria came in pushing a small wooden cart with food and other items on it.

"Sleep well my lord."

Legolas just nodded his head; since she had confirmed her suspicions of him being a prince she'd started calling him my lord, instead of his name when she spoke to him.

Sighing, Legolas got out of bed and walked over to Elreria who was setting the table with the food she had brought with her.

"What's that?" Legolas asked as he pointed to a bundle of clothes that was on the bottom shelf of the cart.

"What" Elreria said as she glazed at what Legolas had pointed at "That my lord is a change of clothes the Council wants you to wear at the meeting today."

"And what's wrong with the clothes I have on? And please when you talk to me do not call me my lord I don't have anyone, but my servants back home call me that."

Elreria arched an eye brow "Oh ok…the reason for the change of clothes is so we can have the servants clean yours. Because you been here for almost three to four week and I thought you might want to wear some clean clothes why yours are being cleaned.

"Fair enough." Legolas said with a nod.

After finishing setting the table Elreria headed toward the balcony doors.

"Let me know when you're done changing." Elreria said as she closed the doors behind her.

After Legolas got changed he went over to the balcony doors and let Elreria in

"Wow the clothes look better on you then I thought they would." Elreria said as she entered the room examining Legolas clothing, he was wearing a pair of black pants and a white cotton shirt with a black tunic and a pair of black boots.

"I have to say black looks good on you." Elreria said as she walked back to the table.

"So what are plans for today?" Legolas asked as he walked back to the table and sat down.

"Well the meeting starts in an hour or so, and Legolas…I was wondering do you think you can try to give the people you meet another chance."

Legolas thought for a moment then nodded his head "Sure I can try."

Elreria had a smile on her face as she strode across the bedroom floor toward the door.

"By the way," Elreria said as she turned and faced Legolas "There's a queen from another land coming to the meeting and she's not the most pleasant person to get along with, but she is a really important person with the battle with Galbatorix and we need to keep her on our side. I know you haven't exactly gotten along with anyone, but please, please try to be on your best behavior.

Legolas looked up from his plate Legolas and nodded "Sure I'll be on my best behavior too."

"Legolas you might want to be in bed when the solders come to get you," Elreria said as she opened the door to Legolas room "Oh yeah! Don't forget your not suppose to be healed all the way so…"

"Yeah I know, I know I'll play along." Legolas said as he picked up his glass of water.

"I've already told Angela I would change your bandages so we don't have to worry about getting your bandages checked." Elreria said as she stood in the doorway.

"I'll see you at the meeting, there's a few thing I need to do. " Elreria said as she walked out of Legolas' room "By the way your water has been spiked with truth serum."

Legolas froze with his glass next to his lips,

Elreria laughed "Just kidding." closing the door behind her Elreria left to attend to her unfinished business.

After Elreria left Legolas finished his breakfast, knowing solders would be coming soon to take him to the meeting Legolas set up the room to make it look like he had been in bed the last few days. After taking off his tunic Legolas untucked his shirt to make it looked like he had been sleeping.

Getting back into bed Legolas thought to himself about the meeting "I wonder what's going to happen," he thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling, then started making a list of people who he had met and which ones he thinks he can or could trust. "I know I can trust Elreria, and I might be able to trust Arya, but should I give that woman Angela another chance?"

Legolas was stirred from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. He knew it was probably the solders that came to take him to the meeting.

Rolling his eye Legolas and clear his face of any emotion "Come in." Legolas said as he sat up in bed so he didn't have to act like he was in pain when the solders came in. The door opened and seven figures came into the room. Six of the seven where solders and the last one was a woman.

"I'm Lady Nasuada we meet earlier this week, I'm sorry but the Elders decided to move the date of the Council Meeting to today and I'm here to bring you to the meeting."

Legolas raised an eye brow "Today, but how do you exactly expect me to get to the meeting?" Legolas asked.

And then Nasuada motioned for one of the solder, he stepped out of the room for a second then came back pushing a chair on wheels. (a wheelchair, as we call it.)

"We can use this to take you to the meeting and bring you back."

Legolas took one look at the chair and then said "I'm not getting into that thing and being paraded all over this place."

Lady Nasuada nodded "And you don't have to, the meeting doesn't start for another twenty-five minutes. And most people are servants and their all in other parts of the castle working. We can take you early you'll be waiting for a few minutes, and we can place you where the majored won't be able to see the chair."

Legolas just stared at the woman, it seemed she had thought of everything.

Nodding his head Legolas said "Thank you, I wouldn't mind going early, but do you think you can give me a few minutes to get ready?"

Nasuada nodded "Of course, if you want I can help you."

Legolas shook his head "I think I can manage."

"Are you sure?" Nasuada asked as she eyed Legolas.

"Yeah I'm sure, I have healed some." Legolas said

Nasuada took a step back and said "As you wish."

And with a nodded she and the solders left.

"I wonder if she's suspicious." Legolas thought to himself as he started to get ready.

**Nasuada's POV**

(Earlier that morning)

Nasuada was staring out her window today was the day she'd been dreading, the council meeting.

King Orrin was being too impatient and she didn't know why, but he wasn't acting right.

Just then someone knocked on her door "Come in" Nasuada said, as she walked toward her bed and started to make it, the door then opened and in walked Elreria.

"Elreria, what brings you here?" Nasuada asked, as Elreria closed the door behind herself.

"Lady Nasuada" Elreria said, as she greeted Nasuada with a nod of her head. "I need you to promise me that you can keep a secret."

Nasuada eyed Elreria and nodded "I promise what is said in this room will stay in this room."

Elreria smiled then said "thank you my Lady." And with that she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains. Then she turned and walked back to the door to check if there was anyone in the hallway, there wasn't anyone. Elreria then closed, locked the door, and turned back to Nasuada and walked over to her.

"It's about Legolas."

"What about him?" Nasuada asked, as she pulled her cover down on her bed.

Elreria bit her lip because she had just gained Legolas' trust and now she was about to break that trust, but she had to tell Nasuada about Saphira.

"A few days ago he tried to walk."

Nasuada eyes widened "Did he get hurt?"

"No." Elreria said as she started to help Nasuada make her bed "He's fine, but he meet Saphira and they didn't really hit it off."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what I tell you is to never leave you lips." Elreria said with a stern look on her face.

Nasuada was hesitant at first, but in the end she nodded.

"He threw a chair at her."

Nasuada's mouth dropped open.

Elreria continued "And Saphira flew off after it happened she was really upset and she hasn't returned yet."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Nasuada said clearly frustrated as she threw her pillow down at the head of the bed and stomped toward the door only to have Elreria block her way.

"My Lady the reason you haven't been informed is because no one knows she's missing."

Nasuada stopped and looked at her "No one knows she missing, what about Eragon shouldn't he have realized she's gone?"

Elreria nodded "Eragon knows she gone, but Angela said she was probably hunting."

Nasuada started pacing the floor "When did you find out about Saphira?"

Elreria just watched Nasuada "Last night."

"Do we have any clues as to her whereabouts?"

"Yes she flew to the Boar Mountains." Elreria answered

Nasuada stopped pacing and looked at Elreria "Do I even need to ask how you knew that."

Elreria just smiled and said "You know how I work."

Nasuada nodded.

"So what's your plan?" Nasuada asked, as she walked to her window and pulled back the curtains and let the sun shine in.

Just then an ominous feeling then filled the atmosphere the room. All of a sudden the room became darker as if someone had blown out the candles that hung from the ceiling.

"So you're going to let me deal with this…unseen event?" Elreria said in a mysterious tone as she walked around the bed to get a clear view of Nasuada as she stood in front of the window letting the sun cast her shadow across the floor.

With a smile Nasuada said "Yes I am, you are older and wiser then I; and besides knowing you, you've seen something already in one of your visions thingies."

Elreria smiled and glanced at the floor then back to Nasuada and snickered.

"You know me too well." Elreria said coming to stand by Nasuada and looking out the window.

"What do you need?" Nasuada asked.

Elreria turned her gaze to Nasuada and said "I need a things one: Legolas needs to know he can trust us (meaning Nasuada and the Varden and of course he already trusts Elreria).

Second: we need him and Eragon to became good friends which is going to be hard because of Saphira's and Legolas' run in, but I'm working on that, which brings us to the third thing which is…in a week times Legolas is going to be fully healed and Eragon, Legolas, and myself are going to retrieve Saphira, which I know, thanks to one of my visions," Elreria add in a low tone "will make Eragon and Legolas best friends. And then I will start on the second part."

And with that Elreria headed toward the door, but stopped and turned to face Nasuada. "And one more thing, when you go to take Legolas to the meeting be careful on how you treat him, you know with him being elf and all he's very stubborn and he won't like being babied so if he wants to get ready by himself…let him."

With that Elreria opened the door and said "Now I'm off to break the news to Eragon about Saphira's whereabouts wish me luck." And with that Elreria disappeared down the hallway.

.

Nasuada was now on her way with six solders to tell Legolas that they moved the date of the meeting to today and then take him to it.

"What does Elreria have up her sleeve?" Nasuada thought to herself as she rounded the hallway and Legolas' room came into view.

Author's note , Ok that it for this chapter hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon, till than Thank you everyone who's reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10

(Author walks outside and is greeted by mad readers with pitchforks, torches and shovels, author makes a run for it and yells) "OK, you guys have a right to kill me, but first hear me out" (everyone stops and wait for an explanation) "my grandma was still in bad health and then after she got better my mom got sick and I had to watch my little sisters, and then it got even better I reread my chapter and decided to rewrite it. When I was almost done, a friend of mine was in an accident (long story) and now he has two degree burns on both his legs and foot, and my fanfic account started acting up and then my sister's dog had puppies and there was a runt that didn't look like it was going to make it and I've been taking care of it (which I enjoy doing and the pup is doing a lot better now ) And then plain old writer's block.

(Reader starts talking to each other on if they should forgive, while the author makes a break for it.)

Knocking on the door Nasuada heard a voice saying "Come in" opening the door slowly Nasuada saw the elf sitting up in bed, but he didn't look like he was hurt, but then again he wasn't showing any emotions either.

Nasuada reintroduced herself and told Legolas about the change of plans concerning the meeting. To her surprise, Legolas took the news well enough; it was only when she told him how they planned on getting him to the meeting that he didn't like the idea.

She couldn't blame him; riding in a "wheelchair" wasn't the greatest way of being introduced to half of the most important people of Alagaësia.

Lucky for her, she knew how stubborn and prideful elves are, so like every smart woman she had planned head.

"I know you don't like the idea of the wheelchairs, but there's no other way for us to get you there."

Legolas just sighed

"We'll take you on a different route through the hallways if that will make the ride any better."

Nasuada at first received a glare from the elf, which then turned into a softer expression after his elf thought about his options.

"Thank you, I wouldn't mind going early, but do you think you can give me a few minutes to get ready?"

Nasuada nodded and said "Of course, if you want I can help you." She knew Legolas looked healed and his body might be a little better, but he still was hurt and he might even be in more pain thanks to the spill he took earlier that week (remember Elreria lied to Nasuada and told her Legolas tried to walk, but he fell) and not showing it.

And Nasuada was surprised when Legolas replied saying, "I think I can manage."

Nasuada didn't think he could manage, but Elreria had said something to her about not being too pushy.

She just eyed him, shook her head, and then asked "Are you sure?"

The Legolas just nodded his head and said "Yeah I'm sure, I have healed some."

Nasuada sighed to herself and taking Elreria's advice from earlier prepared to leave.

("He is very stubborn and he won't like being babied, so if he wants to get ready by himself…let him.")

"As you wish," Nasuada said with a nod of her head and then left the room with the soldiers.

A few minutes later Legolas said they could come back in, they had a little trouble getting him into the chair, but it all worked out in the end and before Nasuada knew it they were on their way to the council room.

Legolas took in his surroundings as Nasuada pushed him down the hallway; he didn't like the castle much it was made of stone and it had mostly red and purple carpets not to mention it had suites of armor set up every two feet apart and on each side of the hallway.

As they turned down another corridor it was just the same as the last hallway, Legolas rolled his eyes didn't humans have any architectural creative abilities here.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of two large metal doors, Legolas took a deep breath they had arrived.

Legolas sat at that the end of a large stone table that was long enough to seat about twenty or more people. No one had arrived yet, but Nasuada who had brought him set only a few seats away.

Legolas started tapping his fingers on the table,

"Maybe I shouldn't have come early," Legolas thought to himself as he looked around the room. There wasn't much to it a plain stone room with a stone table and stone chairs and a few windows that were about nine feet tall.

"Are these people related to dwarfs?" Legolas thought to himself "everything is made of stone in here." 

Legolas gave the room one more glance then the doors opened and people started to come in.

Without showing any emotions Legolas went cold and his heart started pounding. He couldn't believe he was actually getting nervous he had been thinking about the meeting, but now it was about to start.

People started taking their seats, some would look at him then turn to the person next to them and start whispering amongst themselves, and didn't these people know it didn't matter if they did or didn't whisper he could still hear them.

Legolas started to look around for Elreria, but he didn't see her anywhere. Looking around a little more he then saw Arya enter the room, he swallowed though he didn't really know what to think of her. She seemed really nice when they first met, but when she found out that he wasn't from Alagaësia she got real curious and started to act like King Orrin. Legolas then stopped looking around when he saw Arya start in his direction.

Arya stopped in front of Legolas and raised a finger to her month and then said something Legolas couldn't tell what she said; somehow it sounded familiar, but he didn't remember where.

Arya watched Legolas back and when he didn't reply Arya tilted her head to one side and spoke again in the same language. Legolas then recognized it; it was an old elves language that his people used to speak before his time. He had learned a little of it, but he didn't remember it now so he decided to tell her that.

"_I'm sorry, but I don't understand you?"_

Arya who wasn't as good at hiding emotions, froze and looked at Legolas (who was laughing on the inside) and then walked around to him and sat down in the chair beside him.

"What did you say?" Arya asked (in the human tongue)

"_I said I'm sorry, but I don't understand you." _Legolas said in his elvish tongue.

Arya just looked at him as he turned away and watched as more people settled themselves into their chairs.

The meeting was about to start and Arya's gaze was starting to get on his nerves.

"Maybe I shouldn't have spoken." Legolas thought to himself as Arya tugged on his arm.

Legolas swallowed as he looked her in the face. A few locks of her hair drifted in front of her face and the way she looked at him almost reminded him of Arwen and the way she got when she was worried about one of her brothers.

Legolas closed his eyes and let the image float away as he tried to clear his head,

Sighing Legolas opened his eyes and in the human language said "I said I'm sorry, but I don't understand you."

Arya sat up straight she looked a little surprised "I spoke in the ancient language of the elves; How was it that you didn't understand me?"

"Ancient language…" Legolas said a little puzzled "My people don't speak that language."

"Really…then what language do your people speak." Arya asked as she scooted her chair closer to him so she could hear him better as people started their own conversions.

"We really don't have a name for it my people and the humans just call it elvish."

Arya was about to say something, but King Orrin spoke up and said the meeting was about to start.

The people took to take their seats when Legolas saw Elreria, she just sat down in the comer of the room alongside a young boy who had the resemblance of an elf, but was clearly something else.

"I know you know Elreria, but the boy that's Eragon." Arya spoke when she saw Legolas looking in their direction.

Legolas watched them till Eragon cast him a glared. Legolas raised an eye brow and looked at Elreria whose voice then enter his mind.

"_I told Eragon about Saphira, I'm really sorry. I had to she is his dragon, it was only right."_

"_She told him!"_ Legolas thought to himself as he looked back to Eragon.

"_I can read your mind and answer any question you may have and I'm really sorry, but I had to."_ came Elreria's voice in his head again.

Legolas just sighed and turned back to the table, so then the meeting began.

Everyone at the table was quiet as King Orrin stood and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentleman I'm sure everyone knows why we are here today, not two months ago we sent a group of messengers to Tarnag to attend some important business. On their way back they ran into something unsuspected." King Orrin said as he looked toward Legolas and everyone else followed their Kings gaze.

Legolas was a bit uncomfortable as everyone in the room looked at him usually he wouldn't care; but this time he did.

"_Nothing like putting people in the spotlight,"_ Legolas thought to himself.

"_Please Legolas, don't say anything you'll regret later, just answer the questions they ask so you can get out of here as soon as possible."_ Came Elreria's pleading voices.

Legolas rolled his eyes "_I wish you told me you could read minds."_

Elreria smiled to herself _"Sorry I didn't think about it, but hey we can talk without anybody knowing it…by the way you might want to pay attention."_

"Master Elf."

Legolas looked up and saw everyone in the room was looking at him.

"Master Elf are you with us?" King Orrin asked.

"Uh…I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts." Legolas answered.

King Orrin was about to say something, but Arya cut in.

"It's alright I'm sure your just trying to get your thoughts organized." said the Elf Princess

Legolas just looked at her blank and said "Yea I was just getting my thoughts organized."

King Orrin nodded his head "Very well, I shall repeat myself then. As I said before or should I asked before…do you know Master Elf how you came to be in a boat and in such bad condition?"

Legolas sighed _"I might as well tell the truth."_

Clearing his throat Legolas answered saying "I can't really tell you a whole lot, but I'll do my best to tell you what I do know. For instance I don't know how I ended up in a boat; I didn't even know I was in one. As for my injuries all I know about that is that my friend Aragorn and I were traveling from, we stopped for the night and my friend went to gather fire wood and…something attacked me from behind.

There were a few mummers throughout the council room and then King Orrin spoke again.

And then Elreria popped in his head saying "_Liar, liar pants on fire"_

"_Oh shut up." _Legolas reply

"I guess that will clear up that part, but where do you come from? Orrin said as he clasped his hands together and sat the on the table.

Legolas thought for a moment he didn't really see any harm in telling them about his home land.

"Where I'm from the land is called Middle Earth and unlike this land where there is only one elf realm, Middle Earth has three, two of their whereabouts is known to most, but the third one is hidden to those who aren't elf or magical creature. Oh Yeah, and some humans knows of it too,

The realm I'm from is called Mirkwoods."

Elreria POV

Elreria sighed to herself as Eragon shot another glare at the back of Legolas' head; honestly if looks could kill the elf would be six feet under.

The meeting seemed to last forever after Legolas told a little about his homeland. Everyone wanted to know more about it which was natural for humans, as for Arya she was finally able to ask her questions which wasn't as big a deal as she made it sound.

"_So he is a prince big deal." _

Elreria shook her head as Eragon started a telepathic conversation.

"_Eragon give him a break he made a mistake, _I'm sure he'll help get Saphira back."

Eragon just scoffed

"_And who said I wanted his help?" _Eragon shot back

"_Because you have no choice; like it or not Legolas has to set things right with Saphira."_

Eragon crossed his arms as he watched King Orrin ask more about this so called Middle Earth, it didn't take a mind reader to know what he was thinking, Orrin wanted to make an alliance with this elf.

"_Great..."_ before Eragon could start his thought he heard Elreria giggle under her breath.

"_What so funny?" the young dragon rider asked _

"_Oh nothing." Elreria said raising her hand to her mouth muffle her laugh _

"_Whatever." Eragon said sounding a bit annoyed _

The meeting went on for another few hours when King Orrin decided to take a break for the day and pick up where they left off.

Lucky for Legolas they didn't need him anymore, so he got to return to his room and wait out the week.

**Back at Legolas' Room**

"Congratulation news of a mysterious elf prince had already spread though out the city and will be heard all across Alagaësia by noon tomorrow."

Legolas who was standing in the balcony's doorway turned and looked at the half-breed as she came to stand by him, raising an eye brow Legolas asked

"And should I have lied instead of telling the truth about me?"

Elreria sighed "No, I just didn't think you would tell them that you are a prince so soon."

"Neither did I, but they would have found out sooner or later anyway." Legolas said walking to the table that now had a stack of books on top of it, _"hmm someone must have brought them in earlier I wonder why I didn't notice them"_.

"So what are you planning on doing now," Elreria asked walking out onto the balcony?

Legolas started looking over the book title as he answered Elreria

"I was thinking about finding a way to get back to my home._ "The Art of the Elements._

"Do you know where to look" Elreria asked?

"I have an idea," Legolas said as he continued to look through the books.

"Do you care to share," came Elreria's voice from the balcony door way?

Authors note: Ya I know dumb place to end the chapter, but hopefully I can update soon (no promises )


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note

This IS the shortest chapter I've ever wrote and I'm sorry for making you all wait this long for something this short, I had/have school things going on and my sister getting married and I've been kind of busy with that and I'm also working on another story I hope to start posting soon.

I didn't have anyone go over this cahpter so please tell me if I missed anything.

* * *

"Do you care to share?" came Elreria's voice from the balcony door way.

Legolas sat the book he had in his hand down "It not really a plan, it's more like an idea."

"I'm all ears." Elreria said

Elreria sounded kind of mad, but Legolas shrugged it off.

"Earlier when I was looking over the map, I saw that the river where I was found was at the border of the land so I thought I would travel to the river and follow it back up steam."

Elreria crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but no one knows where that river leads to for all we know is that it could lead to more sand for days, and then lead to Middles Earth or who knows what. And let's not forget about Saphira what about her, you just going to leave your mess to her rider?"

Legolas bit his bottom lip as he pondered Elreria statement and her question.

"With Saphira it is only right that I help retrieve her, and for my little plan…it's going to need a little work."

"Well that good to hear." Elreria said referring to Legolas' answer bout Saphira

Turning her back to Legolas Elreria headed back to the balcony "Because I already told her rider you were going to help."

"You mean that boy back at the meeting?" Legolas asked now following Elreria

"Yep and he coming by later and I told him to be on his best beaver himself so you shouldn't have to worry about him putting some curse on you for hurting Saphira's feeling."

Legolas just scoffed "Hurting her feelings, she is the only thing that has been able to sca…startle me since I was an elf ling, and you say I hurt her feelings."

Elreria found amusement in Legolas' last statement as she let a chuckle pass her lips.

"Excuse me, but did you almost say "she is the only thing that has been able to SCARE you since you were an elf ling?"

Elreria received a glare from Legolas; and then he turned around and head back to his room. Elreria took that as a yes and snickered under her breath.

"I think I just hurt his pride." Elreria said to herself

"That all to bad."

Elreria was startled when she a got an unexpected replay, spinning Elreria around to see Eragon who was sitting on the riling of the balcony.

"Eragon Shadslayer didn't anyone teach you not to sneak up on people?"

Eragon smirked then jump off the railing to the floor of the balcony.

"Nope." He replied strolling up to Elreria.

"Your very inpatience you know that." Elreria said as Eragon bent over and rested his arms on the railing looking in the direction where Saphira was last known to be.

"I'm worried Elreria…I feel like something bad about to happen and there's nothing I can do about it." Eragon said with concern was written all over his face.

Elreria placed her hand on his back hoping to offer him some comfort.

"We'll be preparing to leave tomorrow, so just hold on a little bit longer."

"You don't understand." Eragon said in a raised voice as he stood up "It's not me it Saphira, these last few month me and her has gotten real close and when she heard about "Legolas." Eragon emphasized with his hands "she got really excited to where I can't even emphasize."

"I tried to warn her that it might not turn out how she planed it to be, but she didn't listen and got her hopes up only to have them crushed, so now she hurting and so I'm hurting cause she is and, and .."

Eragon stopped and put his hand on his head, and then started to speak quietly

"Saphira and I are very close and now that she gone out of our connection liniment I feel like I'm losing a part of me the longer she gone and I'm about go crazy."

Eragon looked to Elreria "I can't wait any longer we have to leave by tomorrow or I'll be nothing, but a crazy nut shell."

"You doubt yourself to much I think you would last for about another day or so"

A small smile crossed Eragon's face "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime, now how about we have a little talk with our elf friend shale we." And with that Elreria hooked her arm with Eragon's headed toward the doors.

"Look who came for a visit." Elreria said as she and Eragon entered the room.

Legolas looked up from a book he was reading and saw Elreria the two figures enter his room.

Author's note

P.S.

Next chapter I'm going to jump to the part where Legolas Elreria, and Eragon leave to get Saphira, but I will (or I'll try) to have flashbacks of what happened when Legolas and Eragon met face to face.


End file.
